


Another One Bites The Dust

by Sockhead_Studios



Category: Undertale
Genre: sansby - Freeform, sansby fankid, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockhead_Studios/pseuds/Sockhead_Studios
Summary: When the underground is in true peril after the appearance of a murderous young human, many monsters have died while some are still trying to evacuate. Gabriel and Geo, twins who are trying to evacuate as well without the guidance of their family, might not have good luck staying out of the human's merciless path.
Kudos: 5





	Another One Bites The Dust

“Hurry!”  
Shouts and cries of many different voices from many different monsters rang out throughout the unusually eerie Hotland. As fire monsters, Geo, and his slightly older twin brother, Gabriel, did not usually feel hot or cold, but today, a slight chill swept by them as the last handful of inhabitants in the underground were frantically trying to evacuate.  
Recently, without any warning, a young human fell into the underground from the surface above. The human looked innocent enough, but it was all a facade. They attacked everything that they came into contact with, causing the deaths of so many families and other monsters.  
Gabriel and Geo had somehow survived, and had somehow made it to Hotland with other survivors, the evacuation being led by the underground’s own royal scientist, Dr. Alphys. She was doing her best to keep monsters calm, but she didn’t look entirely calm herself.  
The crowd of monsters was thick, but small, and the equal fear could be recognized easily. Geo was looking desperately through the crowd, hoping he’d catch a glimpse of his siblings or his parents. But no matter how hard he looked, he couldn’t see them. He knew it was pointless to look or to hope. He knew it was already too late. His family had all been killed by the merciless human. Yes, that rotten human… Geo’s mind swelled up with hatred and anger. He was on the verge of tears, but refused to let the tears fall. He was mature, he wouldn’t give the human the satisfaction of him being at his lowest point.  
“They have to be at the castle already,” Gabriel said, his voice shaking slightly. Geo flinched, being so caught up in his thoughts that he totally forgot he was still moving along with his brother and the crowd of terrified monsters.  
“Who?” Geo asked, though he already assumed who he meant. “Dad, Papa, Poli, everyone,” Gabriel said, his yellow pupils a dimmer colour. “You’re in denial,” Geo sighed, looking away. “They have to be there! They must be alive!” Gabriel insisted. Looking back over at his brother, Geo noticed he was trembling. It was always a fact that Gab never handled loss well. Especially a sudden loss of his entire family.   
“They’re gone, idiot, and you need to accept that,” Geo said stiffly, the tension from this whole situation putting him in a mood where he didn’t want to put up with his twin’s nonsense. Then again, considering the situation, could he really blame him for feeling this way?  
A sudden shriek bursts from the back of the crowd. “The human!” The monster cried out.  
Sure enough, the human could be seen in the distance. They hadn’t seemed to notice the crowd. Geo felt his heartbeat quicken. He tried to forget his fear and focus on the task at hand; staying alive and evacuating. He couldn’t help but stare at the far off human, their brown hair and clothes in dust. They shambled about in such a calm fashion, as if this was just a regular day for them. Everything about the human sickened them. Geo had never thought of humans fondly before, but now he has grown to despise them. He knew they were strong. But he had no idea this could happen. Especially all because of what looked like a human child.  
But the one question that tugged at the back of Geo’s mind. How could this human really have killed his family? He knew his dad was strong. His other dad… he wasn’t too sure. But they were both pretty strong. Geo wished he could make himself understand.  
Snapping out of his thoughts once again, Geo realized everything had gone quiet. He quickly turned his head and looked around. The crowd of evacuating monsters was no longer here, and Gabriel stood beside him, staring at the human in the distance. Geo suddenly was put in a slight panic.  
“Gabriel, are you insane?!” Geo shouted, not too loud, but not too quiet either. “What? What do you mean?” Gabriel asked, hesitantly looking back at his twin, away from the human in the distance. “Why are we still here?! I got so caught up in thinking, why didn’t you stop me?! Why didn’t you take me and follow the group?!” Geo fumed. Gabriel hesitated for a moment. “Well… we could give them more time,” Gabriel said, staring back at the distant human.  
Geo glared at his brother. “What?” Geo said sharply. “We could fight off the human. Maybe we could stop them,” Gabriel said. “What?! You are insane! You really think we can stop a human?!” Geo snapped. “They can’t be that strong! We’re monsters! We have magic! What does that human have?” Gabriel insisted. “That human has determination! We’re no match against it!” Geo told him. “Humans have… come through the underground… before. They all died! Who says this one will be any different?” Gabriel stammered. “This one has killed half the underground!” Geo yelled, a slight tremble in his voice.   
The two boys went quiet. Geo was filled with so much anger and frustration, he couldn’t keep it all contained. “Look, if you want to waste your life and go try and fight off the human, go ahead. I don’t care. It’s your fault you were stupid enough to think you stood a chance,” Geo growled. He began walking away, going faster and faster. All he knew was that he needed to get back to the group. Gabriel sighed. With the human coming ever closer, he began to walk towards them. No longer would he surrender to his fears. He had to make sure that no other lives would be in peril at the hands of this human, or whatever they really are.  
Approaching the human, Gabriel got a better look at the evil child. They looked emotionless and tired, and dust on their clothing sent a shiver through Gabriel’s body. Gabriel took a deep breath. He couldn’t waste any time. With the raise of his hand, he shot bones covered in blue flames straight at the human. He just noticed the human flinch as the bones shot towards them. They dodged a couple, but one ended up lodged in their arm.  
“Human… This is where your wretched path ends!” Gabriel grinned nervously as his pupils glew yellow and pink. But he had a dreadful feeling. He had a dreadful feeling that he wasn’t going to make it out of this fight alive. Maybe Geo was right…

**********

No matter how hard he looked, Geo couldn’t find any sign of the monsters he had been previously with before. He was trying so hard to not panic. He had to remain calm. He was not a crybaby, thus he should not act like one. But now he was alone, all alone. And now he started having regrets.  
Was Gabriel still back there fighting with the human? Could he really defeat them? No. Geo knew he wouldn’t be able to. He could only hope that Gab was sensible enough to run away when things got rough.  
But… Why didn’t he stop Gabriel from going to fight the human in the first place? Gabriel might be the last family member Geo has left. And he knew Gab was upset over all of this, Geo knew him better than anyone. Why didn’t he just understand him and guide him through this? Why didn’t he help him?  
Frustration and guilt filled Geo’s head. Why was he such a jerk to his brother, especially at a time like this? Without any hesitation, Geo turned around. He had to get back to Gabriel.  
Geo ran through the dreary Hotland, his heavy breathing and the noises of the engines and machines all over Hotland filling being the only thing he could hear. “No, no, no, no, don’t be gone, please, please, be okay…” Geo begged.   
Soon, he made it. And there was Gabriel, still fighting the human. Geo felt a small weight be lifted off him. But it didn’t last long. Just as he was about to call out for his twin...   
...the human lashed out with a dangerous attack towards Gabriel. He was unable to dodge in time. Geo could barely hear himself scream as he ran faster towards him. Gabriel was slowly turning to dust, his fire and pupils fading. With the last little time he had, he turned to look over at his approaching twin. With a sad and broken look, he weakly gave the fast approaching Geo a final message. “Keep them safe, brother,” Gabriel said, his voice dry and weak.  
Just as Geo got to him, it was too late. Gabriel turned to dust, leaving only his baggy hoodie, pants, and sneakers in front of the now crying Geo.  
“No, no, no, Gabriel!” Geo cried, holding his now deceased brother’s hoodie in his arms. “I never got to apologize, oh, Gabriel, no, no, no!” He sobbed. He was always such a jerk to his brother. And he never often said sorry. And he was even a jerk to him in this awful time. He took advantage of his brother, and now he was gone.  
Geo looked up at the human who had done it. They remained emotionless. Geo could only feel hatred. “Have you no remorse for all that you’ve caused?” Geo snapped. “Have you no regret for what you’ve done to the underground? You’ve brought chaos and despair. And death, so much death. Why? What is your motive for all of this?!” Geo shouted. The human did not respond.  
Geo stood up, gently putting his brother’s hoodie on the ground. “You…” Geo began. “You will pay for killing my brother, human.”  
Geo didn’t have a lot of magic, and only had one kind of attack. And he wasn’t very strong to begin with. In all honesty, it was foolish of him to try and get revenge on this human by trying to kill them. The anger and sadness in his head had gotten the best of him. He had made a reckless mistake. And that mistake led to another mistake.  
The human dealt a painful final blow on Geo. Geo held his wound. Tears streamed down his dim face. “Huh… I knew I wouldn’t last long,” Geo said, laughing weakly. “I hope you’re happy now, human. This is what you wanted…” Geo fell to the ground, trying to hold himself up. “Maybe I’ll see them all again… Everyone you struck down… My family?” Geo’s eyes could barely stay open. “I’m… coming home... Brother… I’m sorry,” Geo smiled sadly as he faded away into dust.  
The human stared down at the fire speckled dust that lay around the clothes on the ground. After fixing themselves up after that fight, the human continued on through the now creepily quiet Hotland.


End file.
